While rolling shutter systems are well known in the art, there are a number of deficiencies that have not been available in competitively priced rolling shutter systems that are suitable for rather universal installation for window, doors and the like in a home. These deficiencies relate both to the functional performance of the shutters and the installation costs and convenience.
These competitively priced shutter systems have conventionally been assembled with storage housings made of sheet metal parts bolted or rivetted together for assembling in place on mounting wall surfaces. Some assemblies are difficult to mount in restricted spaces, and when assembled or secured in place are very difficult to originally align or to keep in alignment when operating over long periods of time. The very nature of the rolling shutter operating principle of guiding an assembly of slats in a set of spaced tracks makes these systems critical in alignment both in initial installation and for any changes of relative alignment caused by operating wear or stress. Thus if slats are not carefully kept parallel while guided into and moved back and forth in a set of tracks, exactly parallel to each other they bind and become inoperable. Flimsy or insecure mounts permit misalignments due to operational stresses after installation, even if they are carefully aligned and checked out initially. Furthermore the roller mechanisms and system assembly must be kept simple without sacrifice of stability, functional operation or ease of installation, seemingly inconsistent requirements not satisfactorily met in prior art systems.
Specific problems encountered in prior art systems include, for example: (1) deficient mounting strength to hold heavy overhead rollers in place for long operating periods while encountering frequent movement under load conditions by operators who are not motivated to care for the installation or follow preferred operational rules; (2) critical operating conditions that require precise alignment and freedom of movement over relatively long distances under conditions that cannot be precisely journalled or lubricated; (3) subjection to weather conditions such as wind and rain that can disturb operation and cause erosion; (4) attempts to forcibly move parts for unauthorized entry or to overcome operating deficiencies; and (5) excessive equipment and installation costs. It is therefore an objective of this invention to provide an improved rolling security shutter system that overcomes these problems of the prior art.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be found throughout the following description, drawings and claims.